


Are You Amenable?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles is trying to ask Buffy out.





	Are You Amenable?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Are You Amenable?  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 231  
>  **Summary:** Giles is trying to ask Buffy out.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 14](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2466239.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/969513/969513_original.jpg)

For the last thirty minutes Buffy had waited patiently for Giles to get to the point while he had hemmed and hawed but she couldn’t take it any more. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“I thought that...” Giles whipped his glasses off of his face and began to clean them furiously. “That is to say maybe if....” He placed them back on the bridge of his nose while he stammered. “I’m not... I’m probably...” _What the bloody hell was he thinking?_

Buffy gave a frustrated sigh as she stared at Giles face slowly beginning to redden with embarrassment. She didn’t understand what was going on. _Why would Giles be embarrassed over trying to ask her a question?_ She just didn’t get it.

Giles cleared his throat and tried again. “I was wondering if you might be amenable... ” Once again he began to stammer, “Maybe... that is.. if you...” 

Buffy’s mouth formed a perfect O shape as it dawned on her what Giles had been trying to say. “Giles, are you trying to ask me out?”

“I... ummm. I thought that is...” Giles took a deep breath before he finally admitted, “Yes, that’s exactly what I’ve been trying to do.”

With a huge smile on her face Buffy closed the distance between them. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and placed a teasing kiss at the corner of his mouth before she whispered almost breathlessly, “I would love to.”


End file.
